<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Corvid's Tail by Troll Rot (DumbFireHazard)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465113">A Corvid's Tail</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbFireHazard/pseuds/Troll%20Rot'>Troll Rot (DumbFireHazard)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shorts/oneshots (Assorted) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus &amp; Guillermo del Toro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Post-Battle of killahead, grieving loss, please i help me, uhh i dont know how to tag things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:20:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbFireHazard/pseuds/Troll%20Rot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So soon after the battle of Killahead and the others wanted to move on, but he can’t he just can’t get over the loss of his brother. When even his best friend doesn’t understand his trouble, he runs away deep into the forest where he finds his answers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shorts/oneshots (Assorted) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Corvid's Tail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Guys this is literally so awful like I don't think anyone will read this, but I actually liked it for once so. :')</p><p>Notes about Corvids: they're basically birds that we're known for hunting creatures in the woods, luring them with their deepest desires.</p><p>Feel free to check me on that, I just heard a folk tale from my grandfather that inspired me to write this^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Corvid’s Tail<br/>
It was soon after the battle, too soon after Killahead had been destroyed and sealed away Gunmar and absolutely far too soon that his brother had perished. Only a few days after the battle was much too soon for  Blinkous. The other citizens of Dwoza were already prepared to move on, wanting to seek refuge far far away, where no human would dare to follow, but Blinky couldn’t bring himself to it. What if his brother had returned and there was no one there to greet him, no one to protect him from vile humans that still sought to destroy all of magick kind. He shuddered at the thought of being at the merciless hands of the humans again. He was quite certain that everyone did. Yet, nobody understood his desire to stay, even when he discussed it with his newfound companion, AAARRRGGHH!!!.</p><p>“Why so important?” The large brute of a troll questioned, tilting his head in puzzlement to his playfellow.</p><p>In truth, Blinky hadn’t expected the other to understand, just recently he was an unstoppable force of chaotic nature that killed pretty much anything on sight. It was to be anticipated that he wouldn’t understand the bond of family and kin. But he still wanted to try. He had hope that he could make someone, anyone, understand.</p><p>“He was very important to me, I don’t see why no one understands the situation.” He exhaled, angrily flexing his fingers and scrunching up all six of his eyes. The troll wasn’t normally known for his anger, in fact, he was more often called a coward, however, this new rage seemed to swell up inside of him.</p><p>AAARRRGGHH!!! stared once again at Blinky. He hadn’t the slightest clue what was going on, but still, he thought his hardest to think of the most reassuring thing he could tell his buddy.</p><p>“Move on?” He offered, he wasn’t quite sure about the meaning behind the words, but he often heard others say it after he had destroyed their entire bloodline, for he was once a troll of destruction, under the ruthless Gunmar, destroying all those who disobeyed the dark king.</p><p>“Move on? Move on!” Blinky shouted fiercely, “ I would never, I could never! He was, is, my brother. He was all I had, and now all I have is you! A lumbering oath that is likely to slaughter me in my sleep like some cattle!” </p><p>Blinky stopped right when he had realized his words. He was acting out of spite, but still AAARRRGGHH!!! looked quite saddened, he had heard those words, and certainly much worse, from the other trolls, but to hear them from who he thought to be his new friend brought an unfamiliar frown to his face. </p><p>“AAARRRGGHH!!!, I shouldn’t have said that,” he tried, “perhaps you would be better off with the others.” He turned away, looking deep into the dark forbidden forest. If his friend couldn’t understand, then nobody would. It’d be better if no one were around so that he could sulk in his burdened grief alone. For he had finally snapped, and an impulsive judgment seemed needed right this moment. </p><p>“Goodbye, I wish you the best of luck with finding a home.” He nodded, before taking a dash into the mangled mess of trees. His over-emotional state, driving him to make such rash decisions that weren’t like him at all. He felt that the grief and sadness had swallowed him up whole, slowly spitting out a troll of dark bitterness. </p><p>“Blinky!” AAARRRGGHH!!! called,  trying to chase after him, however, he was long gone and AAARRRGGHH!!! Could not fit through the shrubbery as Blinky had. He stared to the spot where he had bolted from, terribly worried for his friend and companion. The most he could hope for is that he didn’t end up hurt, or even worse. Even Gunmar had prevented his merciless warriors to head into that part of the forest, for the mystery enchanted in its’ evil was far more fearsome than their own.</p><p>***</p><p>     Blinky kept running until he could run no more. As he finally slowed to catch his breath, he discovered a small meadow that seemed to be the perfect place to bask under the moonlight. He took a seat on a small boulder that seemed far too convenient to have originally belonged there, but he was so exhausted that he figured, for once, he could ignore the puzzlement itching his brain, for he was not being himself at all that evening.  It had certainly been a rough few days for him, so as he sat on that rock, in the dark, with nothing but the stray beams of moonlight shining down on him, he was left to drown in his own thoughts. He missed his brother dearly, Dictatious was all that Blinky had. They had been outcasted and branded as the weirdos of Dwoza. The only one odder being Callista the Calamity, who was recently announced as The Trollhunter, it certainly made Blinky #1 in oddities now. Not to mention that he was technically  AAARRRGGHH!!!’s care-taker since they had taken him as a prisoner from the Gum Gums. </p><p>    He sighed, what was he going to do? He propped his head into his uppermost arms while the others dangled limply and sad on the rock beneath him. He had no idea how to live without his brother. His older brother had shaped him into the troll he was today, with his presence no longer lingering, Blinky felt empty. He couldn’t quite comprehend what or how he was feeling, as he had never had such an event occur in his lifespan. It was then that Blinky began to wilt, sinking deeper and deeper into his lap. Slowly tears began to slip down his cold stone cheeks, some occasionally stopping to run through the cracks and carvings that marked his face. All six of his eyes welled up and overspilled, if he could, Blinky would’ve flooded the land with those tears.</p><p>The bushes rustled and shook, as Blinky let out a loud gasp of despair. He hadn’t noticed what had been lurking around the meadow that he had taken refuge in. It wasn’t until much larger branches and sticks were being broken, so that the creature could make its way over, that Blinky had noticed it. By the time he turned his head in the proper direction, it had been too late. The beast leap at him, causing Blinky to advance back onto the rock when he noticed the markings on the large chunk of earth. It would seem in light of his judgment from earlier, it had been a very unwise decision not to question the great stone earlier. It was etched with claw marks and symbols that were completely unreadable to him, but they weren’t unfamiliar. A Corvid’s markings meant that he had invaded the territory of an extremely aggressive bird-like creature, one feared for its fearocity and ability to shred trolls to thin shavings of dusted remains.</p><p>  Just then a large talon made its way to the side of Blinky’s face. He screamed in horror as the Corvid clawed its way up, peering down with its beady eyes it cawed loudly in mimic to Blinky’s own shriek of terror. It’s large black wings stretched out, the tail flexing all feathers as the talons tippy-tapped and it lurched downwards, staring Blinky in the middle row of his eyes. Then it let out a blood-curdling howl. Blinky squeezed his eyes shut as he felt dribbles of saliva and the feeling of that hot breath blow all over his face. It stunk, to say the least. Blinky honestly didn’t have any right to say that though, considering that he was civil and still didn’t care much about oral hygiene. He was ready for the worst, he was ready for the creature to tear through his face of granite, chew it up, and spit it out. Then the unthinkable happened, the bird released its grasp, hopped off the stone, and perched itself, waiting for Blinky to lift himself, it turned its head like a poor confused puppy.</p><p>Blinky slowly rose, heedful of the bird watching him. He gave the bird a sideways glance, glaring as if his look would force a response out of it. The bird drew closer, much more calmly this time. Blinky drew back, still very wary, and wondering why the bird hadn’t torn him to shreds yet. The bird approached him again, tilting its head down and approaching slower. Blinky stuck his hand out as if to push back the creature.</p><p>“Get back!” He sputtered, more than terrified by this point.<br/>
The Corvid continued, pushing its head into Blinky’s palm and turning it over. The head gently nuzzled Blinky’s    appendage and he steadily brought himself to pet the beast on his own accord. The Corvid looked up at Blinky, staring deep at  his many eyes, the pairs met. Blinky felt a shock and everything seemed to start floating around him. He saw light flow through him as if the Corvid’s soul had been mingling with his. However, Blinky did not feel alarmed by this sudden happening, rather, he felt more at ease, as if they were now intertwined in some way. The light faded and Blinky was set back onto the rock, this time with eager eyes staring up at him.</p><p>The bird rose its head and opened its beak to squawk again, but this time it wasn’t a normal noise that came out, or at least normal for birds.  </p><p>“Greetings, Blinkous!” It cooed, waving its wings high and spread out. </p><p>Blinky couldn’t comprehend this. The bird just spoke to him. Blinkous figured he was dead, how else would something so absurd be happening. Either that or the loss of his brother had finally plummeted him into insanity,  regardless there only seemed like one thing Blinky could do. The most rational, most fitting, most sensical idea. He screamed.</p><p>“Away foul beast!” He kicked at it, shoveing himself right off the boulder.</p><p>The bird snapped its beak at the fallen troll, quickly making sure to it that he had learned his place.<br/>
“Stop, you sputtering fool, before I make carrion of you for my brothers and sisters.” The Corvid screeched into his face.<br/>
Blinky knew better than to disobey such a powerful and deadly creature more than once, so he accepted this second and decided to stay put. However, it didn’t stop him from questioning the odd bird.<br/>
“What do you want from me?” He blurts, staring as the creature shook its feathers free of dirt from the close contact with the floor.</p><p>“Not even asking for my name first, Blinkous? How rude.” It scoffed, turning its head over the great shoulder of the beast, “I suppose if you don’t want to know that, then I’ll at least answer your question.”</p><p>“Then do so!” Blinky spat back angrily.</p><p>“My my, how impatient you are.” it glared down at Blinky, whom was still groveling about in the dirt, “It’s not what I want with you, rather what you want with me.” He cooed, perching himself upon the rock so that he could get a good look at Blinky’s puzzled face.</p><p>Whatever could that mean? Blinky hadn’t come into the woods looking for anything in particular, all he was doing was running…<br/>
Running away from his problems.<br/>
His grief.<br/>
His thoughts.<br/>
Himself.</p><p>    “I wasn’t looking for you, devil bird!” He bellowed out, “I wasn’t looking for anything.”He muttered the last part, remembering the pain he had been feeling minutes before.</p><p>The bird snickered in response, covering its face with one wing. Blinky couldn’t discern what could be comedic about anything he just said.<br/>
“From one pair of lifeless eyes to another.” The bird cooed to baffled troll.</p><p>The bird readjusted itself on the rock to make a more comfortable position, “Many who travel into these woods stumble upon what they didn’t know they were looking for, Blinkous. So really ask yourself, what are you in search of?” </p><p>Blinky thought hard for a moment before coming up with his answer, “For someone to understand.” He spoke bluntly, looking deep into the eyes of his captor. </p><p>The beast smirked, almost sinisterly, before moving its way around Blinky, encasing him in the large feathery tail, circling, circling, like a shark.<br/>
“All things come and go, Blinkous.” The bird whispered in his ear, eyes glowing brightly in the darkness, “Life, death, you, me..” it continued, pushing its face up to Blinky.</p><p>“Once your spirit, your energy, your soul leaves this world, you’re surely doomed to be forgotten.” It blew out.<br/>
The night seemed to grow colder, and Blinky shuddered at those words. Although he seemed to warm up rather quickly as soon as he registered his frustration.<br/>
“He shall not be forgotten as long as I strive to keep his memory alive, and make his contributions to troll society, known to all!” He burst out, pushing his way roughly through the wings that had caged him.</p><p>The Corvid seemed to have moved like liquid, or quite possibly puff up like smoke as he had broken free, for the beast was now perched on its rock once more, glaring like a mad cheshire. Its beak snarled upward into an uncanny grin as its brows furrowed in suite.<br/>
“It seems like you have your answer Blinkous.” The Corvid growled, preparing itself to pounce, “ Now that you have gained what you seek, would you care to join your brother, Blinky?” The beak snapped upwards, bits of drool and spittle flying from the wicked pointy tongue of the beast. </p><p>Blinky stopped, for a moment, watching the Corvid shake its tail in preparation to leap onto him and tear him to pieces. Yet he could not move, he was rendered speechless, not even a scream, like a rabbit frozen with fear. Then it moved. Blinky quickly snapped out of it, fleeing from the way he came. The Corvid growled ferociously and took chase. Blinky and his short legs stumbled over the stones, branches, and trees that blocked his path. He made an effort to glance behind him, if only for a moment to gauge his safety, but what a mistake that was. The Corvid, who seemed unable to fly, was snarling and bouncing after him on all fours, the claws scrapping against the earthy forest floor.</p><p>“I’ll catch you now Blinkous! I’ll gobble you up without any waste!” It taunted, bounding forward, faster and faster.</p><p>Blinky tried to speed up any way he could, throwing broken branches that came his way back at the putrid beast, which it delicately leaped over each time. Blinky thought that his time was nearly over, that he would succumb to a fate worse than his brother’s, until he saw the moonlight. That was it, the clearing to Dwoza, he was almost there, almost safe, just a few more steps.</p><p>The Corvid lept at Blinky, using all its traction and force to pounce onto the vulnerable troll, dropping him to the dirt. It screeched once again, swinging its claws at Blinky as he reached over to find something to defend himself with. </p><p>“What a fine feast you will be!”It cooed out, purring with its mouth watering at the idea of a tasty midnight snack. </p><p>Blinky’s hands had touched something, thin and long, and he took the opportunity to swiftly shove it upwards into the Corvid’s mouth. The bird crunched down, spitting out the splinters of wood that were leftover. </p><p>“Any last words, Blinkous?” It called, eyes glowing deep with bloodlust.</p><p>Suddenly, a large stone fist came out of nowhere, pushing the Corvid back a couple of yards, smashing through anything that got in its way. Blinky looked up to find the familiar face of AAARRRGGHH!!!, who quickly scooped him up and brought out the boarded up wall of trees. The Corvid hissed, pacing back and forth as its prey escaped, at times it attempted to take a step out of the cursed forest, but shriveled back in fear. It angrily whipped its tail back as it ran deep in the wall of trees, most likely back to the meadow, but not before giving one last heart stopping hiss as it scampered off.</p><p>“You not hurt?” AAARRRGGHH!!! Asked gently, placing his friend onto the safe space of ground.</p><p>“Nothing but scratches,” he exhaled, staring back at the now empty bracket of forest trees. He then turned to his friend, remembering what he and the Corvid had talked about, “I deeply apologize for my actions before, my friend,” He started, “ I have decided that I will travel with you and the others in seek of a new home. You were right, they were right. I cannot stay chained by grief and agony forever, my brother wouldn’t want that for me. Rather, I will march on in his glory.” He looked back up to AAARRRGGHH!!!, “Do you forgive me, my dear friend?” he added.</p><p>AAARRRGGHH!!! Simply nodded and Blinky understood, AAARRRGGHH!!! Wasn’t a man of many words, but he knew that Blinky understood. AAARRRGGHH!!! Started towards the entrance of Dwoza, leaving Blinky to have a moment to himself, watching the stars twinkle brightly. Perhaps that encounter full of fear was what he needed. He imagined one of those stars must be his brother somewhere, “I will walk this world for you, my brother. For you and you alone.” He muttered, pushing himself up from the dirt, returning to his companion in the warmth of his soon to be abandoned home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to leave comments, just know that for whatever reason, I'm unable to respond to them.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>